Another man out
by xRaiyax
Summary: I saw 4th man out on Netflix and immediately fell in love this movie and with the idea of Chris and Adam together. They're so perfect. When I started my sisters this years christmas stories I had to include one to 4th man out because the idea had been in my head for a half year already o warnings: English is not my mother tongue!


1\. Confession

„Guys, I have to tell you something, promise me you won't kill me"

Nick and Ortu just looked at Chris as if he was totally overdramatic. They did not kill or shut out Adam after his outing.

Good, to be fair it was a little bit awkward first but hey, in the end they managed quite well.

„Come on, it can't be that bad man"

„Yeah, just spit it out"

Chris took a deep breath.

 _Come on, get through with this, and just tell them._

He sighed.

"Well, you know that Rachel and I broke up because she moved to Canada because of her job, and she said something to me that kept me thinking the last months since she is gone."

"What did she say?"

"I wanted to keep up a long distance relationship but she just smiled and said that won't work out in the end and I should use the chance to get myself together and admit who I really love and act on it. Well, I probably get now what she meant."

Nick and Ortu just looked at him questioningly till Ortu reacted.

"Oh, Jessica? I mean she is a bitch and I really thought you were finally done with her but if you love her, well that's fine, we might get used to her someday."

Chris rolled his eyes and sat down.

"No, not Jess and she also moved if you had not noticed by now."

He rubbed his temples, fighting down the forming headache by doing so.

 _Ok, let's try this differently._

He looked at his two friends again.

"Why'd you think Adam isn't here with us?"

"Because he's at a family dinner?"  
Nick answered, stating the obvious.

"Well, yes. But why do you think did I choose this day to meet with you guys and tell you something really important?"

Ortus face started to show realisation. He looked at Chris, through the room at pictures, stopping at one of Chris and Adam hugging and smiling into the camera, then his look got very thoughtful again, some kind of confusion and finally he looked straight at Chris again, eyes wide and hit by complete and utter realisation.

He jumped up, making the chair fall with a loud thud and shouted.

"NO WAY!"

Nick was so shocked he fell off the couch he was sitting on.  
"What's going on? What the hell got into you?"

"Don't you get it? Nick, Chris wants to tell us that he is in fucking love with Adam!"

Nicks head turned to look at him and Chris could almost see his brain working.

"Is he right?"

Nick pointed at Ortu still standing right beside him.

"Yes"

"So your gay too now?"

Chris sighed his headache was definitely coming.

 _As if there wasn't something else than gay and straight…_

"Well I'm not interested in you or any other guy, as far as I know. Just if your starting to be afraid of your asses again. And I still think women are hot. Remember I had some very well working out sexual and normal relationships with some of them. And I wasn't unhappy or missing anything back then. And don't even think about mentioning Jess now."

Nick closed his mouth that he just opened to exactly do that.

"So, just Adam then." Ortu said and finally sat down again.

"Just Adam" Chris confirmed.

"Well, you're in some deep shit then."

"I know."

"Adam won't make it easy because he will be afraid of what will happen to your friendship and our group, especially after last time and you don't know if he even likes you as much too."

"Well at least he tried to kiss me once, that's a good sign, isn't it. And he didn't push me away when I kissed him"

"That was what three years ago?"

Ortu really had to crash his hopes hadn't he?

Chris just gave him an unnerved look.

"You're not helping here."

"And you're probably going to crash our four-best-friends-for-ever-and-for-always-no-matter-what friend circle."

"No matter what." Chris dry words stopped Ortus rant.

"Come on guys, I am desperate. I was really thinking about this a lot, I had way too much sleepless nights and I would not even tell you if I would see any other way for me than telling him. It's selfish I know and I understand if you hate me but you can't imagine how I felt when Adam went out with this Frank guy. I saw them two weeks ago and almost went crazy. I was so relieved when Adam told me he was done with him. I can't keep that up either. I tried to ignore it but if I get moods like this it will hurt our friendship too in the end."

Chris stood up at one point and was walking up and down.

"Ok, so you thought about this for a while." Ortu leaned back thinking.

"If it helps you. I think you would be much better for him than this Frank guy."

"Thank you Nick."

Chris let himself fall onto the couch chair again.

"I'm screwed"

"I don't know how Adam will react or how this will turn out in the end but if it is this bad for you try it but please also try not to break up our whole friendship and make it awkward."

"I'll try"


End file.
